Traveler's Troubles
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ginny Weasley accidentally turns the time turner and ends up in the far future. What she finds there confuses her more than anything that she's ever seen in her time. And who is this random first year that's traveled through time with her? And why does the 11 year old girl look like a mixture of Ginny and one of this strange group of children's leader, a boy named Bellamy?


**Hey everyone! This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the character of Ginny Weasley, the fandom of The 100, and the trope of Time Travel. Warning for slight OOC character for some of The 100 characters seeing as this is my second time writing for this fandom. Word count without Author's Note is 1,034 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Traveler's Troubles. **

Ginny Weasley hadn't meant to turn the time turner at all. A fact that she would tell any of the people pointing whatever was on hand at her at this very moment. Not that they looked like they'd be willing to listen to her at all at the moment. She scanned the crowd of faces that looked to be around her age, 17 years old or younger, looking for a face that looked like they were in charge.

"Should we get Bellamy and Clarke?" a voice asked.

"Shut up, loser," another voice cried out. "She could be here to kill us or something. Did you see how she just appeared out of nowhere like that?"

Other voices rose up after this second voice had spoken. The panic seemed real for these kids who she had found when the time turner dropped her right in the middle of the forest.

"What's going on here?" a voice boomed from behind the gathering group of terrified children surrounding Ginny. The crowd parted to reveal a dark haired man who seemed to be about a year or so older than Ginny was. He must have been the author of the question that had boomed through the crowd because everyone here showed him some sort reverence. Looking Ginny over the older boy spoke up again. "What's going on here? Who are you? Are you one of them? The Grounders?"

"Bellamy," the blonde girl, who looked the same age as Ginny, spoke up, "she doesn't look like a Grounder to me." She turned to Ginny with a small smile on her face. "Please tell him you aren't a Grounder."

Ginny gulped confused as to what a Grounder even was. "I don't even know what a Grounder is," Ginny told the older boy, Bellamy, hoping he wouldn't hold that against her. "I don't even know where here is. Where are we?"

"You aren't a Grounder?"

Ginny shook her head as hard and fast as she could. "I don't know what that even means. I'm not here to kill anyone. I'm just trying to figure out a way to get home." She had realized before the group had noticed her that she'd lost her time turner. Or the one she'd stolen for that matter. "I'm from the past."

"A likely story," Bellamy snorted at her.

"Let's hear her out," the blonde girl spoke up yet again earning an eye roll from Bellamy.

"More lies from someone Clarke thinks we can trust..."

"What if they aren't lies?" Clarke asked folding her arms over her chest in defiance of what Bellamy was saying.

"I didn't want to start a fight here," Ginny spoke up gaining both Clarke and and Bellamy's attention yet again. "I just want to know where or when I am. If that's alright? Then you can go back to discussing if I can be trusted or not."

As Clarke explained that this was a year that Ginny knew shouldn't even exist yet Ginny felt like a bucket of ice had been poured over her head. She was trapped in a future where the entire earth was nuked and the remnants of humanity sent into space. Then they sent these children, around Ginny's age or younger, back down to earth to recolonize.

"Are you alright?" Clarke asked.

"It's a lot to take in," Ginny murmured feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. Blinking furiously she decided she wouldn't let anyone here see her cry. She was going to be tough. "I'm not exactly from around this time. I kind of time traveled from the year 1997."

"A likely story," Bellamy snorted yet again. His dark eyes studying Ginny to see if she changed her story at any point. "If you are from the year 1997 then how did you get here?"

Ginny looked around and then she found it. The time turner. Crushed underneath the feet of one of those gathered in the crowd to condemn her. She rushed over and gathered it up in her hands. "This is how I got here," she told Bellamy. "This is a time turner. It helps people travel through time."

"Like magic?" someone from within the crowd asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Ginny smiled thinking that someone actually knew what she was talking about. "Exactly like magic. I...I...I'm a witch."

"Me too," the voice replied as the crowd parted to reveal first year student that had been walking past and must have touched Ginny as she turned the time turner. "Where are we? I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"It's alright," Ginny said comforting the young girl. She turned to Clarke and Bellamy, knowing that Clarke would be more like to help her, and asked, "Can we stay with you and your people while we figure out how to get back home?"

"I guess," Bellamy sighed stalking off.

"I'm sorry about him," Clarke said. "He can be a bit difficult to deal with some some times is all."

Bellamy's POV:

Bellamy heard Clarke tell the stranger that he was difficult to deal with some times and snorted as he walked towards the drop ship they'd arrived on. He need to be alone to think things through.

It wasn't that he didn't want to help this girl and her friend out. He did want to help them. It's what he would want done for his sister Octavia if this had happened to her. But he just couldn't find in him to trust that this girl that appeared out of nowhere wasn't dangerous. And he still his sister Octavia to consider protecting.

Crunch!

Whirl around as the leaves on the ground crunched under someone's feet he came face to face with the girl from the past. He looked her over and found that she hadn't been lying when she said she didn't want to fight or hurt anyone. Relaxing just a bit her folded his arms over his chest and gave her an expectant look.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me and Jodi stay here," the girl said turning to leave.

"You know my name what's yours?" he asked.

"Ginny," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the trees.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Traveler's Troubles.**


End file.
